A Gentle Push
by LIFE the RANGER
Summary: Horace/Cassandra (I feel I should have this first). Our three heroes are in Celtica, and Horace and Cassandra can't seem to admit their feelings for each other. With a gentle push from Will, they soon face facts; they're in love. Rated K cause why not? One-shot. Very short one-shot.


This is simply because I can, and simply because I'm sick and tired of all the hate. Like the fucking bromance, cause it's gonna be there. But this will be a fucking Horace/Cassandra story, kay? Will that make you all fucking happy? Will that stop all the fucking hate?

…

"Quit staring Horace," Will said with a smile. "She's bound to notice eventually." The battleschool apprentice flushed and turned away from Evanlyn, unaware that the princess in hiding had been quietly observing him out of the corner of her eye. Horace was handsome, she guessed, in that way that warriors were. Will seemed ready with another quick remark, so she turned toward him. Whatever barb he'd been about to say stuck in his throat. He mumbled something unintelligent and dropped his gaze. Feeling a small trill of triumph, Evanlyn turned toward the road again. Horace urged his battle horse, Kicker, up beside hers.

"Hello Evanlyn," he said warmly. Despite the fact that both boys knew who she was, they couldn't stop calling her by her alias. It was, after all, how'd they'd gotten to know the princess. And they were allowed a small amount of wiggle room considering the circumstances. "How is the ride so far? Are you comfortable?" Evanlyn wrinkled her nose in amusement. Horace was always the first to ask such things.

"Of course Horace," she replied. "As comfortable as riding on a horse all day could be." Once again, the battleschool apprentice flushed with embarrassment as Will snorted into his cloak. Even Tug and Kicker seemed to be laughing at Horace. The apprentice warrior eyed his horse reproachfully. "Oh, don't pay them any mind," Evanlyn said at last, taking pity on him. "Thank you very much for asking." Horace flashed her a grin.

"No problem," Horace said, turning and bowing in his saddle. Evanlyn covered her mouth to keep from giggling. Battleschool seemed to always have that effect on young boys. After all, Cassandra, as she was really called, had watched boys a lot like Horace perform inside the castle walls. Some went from bullies to proper knights and gentlemen. From what Will had told her when Horace was sleeping, the apprentice warrior was quite the bully during his time in the Ward. But then again, it would suck to grow up without any family. Cassandra considered herself quite lucky. She had her father of course, and then her cousins and aunts. Really, what more could she ask for? Cassandra never needed much, but family was important to her. "Princess?" Horace asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yes Horace," Evanlyn responded. "I was just thinking, that's all." Will snickered in the background. Watching those two was so awkward! Then again, he mused quietly. It was probably the same way with him and Alyss. After all, the elegant courier always seemed to leave him a little tongue-tied. Whoever said that was a bad thing? "Boys," Evanlyn said quietly. "The sun is setting. Are we going to forge on into the night?"

"In Celtica?" Will asked incredulously. "Not unless you have a death wish. No, we'll stop for the night when we find a suitable place." Another ten minutes in, they found a small thicket of trees. "This is the best place I've seen so far," Will commented, applying the gentlest of pressure to set Tug on a course toward it. "And it's probably the best place around for miles. I don't think we'll get any better than this."

"Alright," Horace said with a shrug. He was a simple person to please. Let Will figure out all the stuff that required a brain. Horace would do as he was told. He was rather like and obedient puppy. He was content to follow orders, if he trusted the person who was giving them. And he trusted Will. He hadn't seen many other fifteen year olds do what Will did. Will dismounted Tug and let the reigns drop. Tug began snuffing around for grass to munch on. Horace tied his own Horace and the pack horse Evanlyn was riding to one of the smaller trees. Both horses seemed content, so he let them be. He and Will began gathering supplies for a fire while Evanlyn began laying out things for supper. Rations that, when combined with water, would make a nice stew. They were relatively sheltered, so Will said they could have a small fire for cooking and warmth. But they shouldn't overdue it. Once again, Horace was fine with the orders.

"I'll take first watch," Will offered once the food was gone and they were all comfortably sitting back, idly chatting. "You two are welcome to keep talking or you can sleep. It's your call. But keep it down if you talk, on the off chance someone comes by." Will moved about thirty yards away, scaled a tree, and sat amongst the branches. Evanlyn squinted, but she couldn't see the apprentice ranger. That cloak of his, she thought with a shake of her head.

"I'm not tired," Horace said, settling back against the trunk of a tree. He wadded his own traveling cloak and stuffed it behind his back, making a comfortable place to rest. "I feel rather awake. I wonder if it's because of where we are."

"I suppose so," Evanlyn replied, rising and stretching. She was rather stiff after the full day of riding and then doing nothing but sitting. "I feel rather confined," she confessed to Horace. "Would you like to take a walk with me?" Horace shot up from his resting place, nodding vigorously.

"Yes, oh yes," he replied excitedly, then seemed to think twice about it. He shot her an embarrassed look. "I mean, I would love to, princess." He offered her his arm, and she slipped her hand around his elbow. He led her away from the fire, all the while marveling at the soft feel of her hands. He was really walking with the princess of Araluen! It wasn't everyday a battleschool apprentice could say that.

"What are you thinking about Horace?" Evanlyn asked quietly, turning to him. The moonlight bathed her face in a soft white glow, and she looked positively radiate. For the first time he could remember, Horace couldn't even remember his own name, much less and adequate response for what she was asking.

"Just about…" he began awkwardly. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to think of something to say. "The night," he finished at last. "About how the moon casts light over everything." Horace wanted to smack himself. Of course the moon casts light over everything, you great oaf, he thought to himself. But Evanlyn appeared to be trying hard not to laugh, so it was okay.

"Kiss her already!" Will called softly from his hiding place affectionately. Horace swing to try and face him, but to no avail. Will was still hidden in the depths of his cloak. "Stop struggling Horace!" he called again. "Grab her by the waist and kiss her!"

"Will, I've half a mind…" Evanlyn began, only to be interrupted by Horace's lips crashing into hers. The kiss started rough, but quickly became soft and love-filled. Horace never realized the depths of his feelings for the princess. Sure, she was pretty, and he found himself falling for her. He rather thought she'd fallen for Will. He wouldn't blame her if she did. But she clearly didn't, otherwise she wouldn't be kissing him back so. Finally, the apprentice ranger pulled back.

"I rather think we should thank Will," Horace said softly. "I've been waiting to do that since we met you." He chuckled lowly and twined his fingers with hers. "I guess we just needed a gentle push."

"I agree," Evanlyn responded. "Thank you Will!" she called out softly. Will held up his hand, then went back to staring intently in all directions. One had to be on their toes during watch duty, after all. But he was glad those two were finally able to sort out their feelings. He was getting quite sick of all the tip-toeing. He cared for the well-being of his friends. He would talk to Alyss about this when they returned to Redmont. For now, he was more than content to let Horace and Cassandra have all the love.

…

There, are you all happy? This isn't even worth being that long, but I finally did a straight pairing. Jesus Christ, you people are vile things sometimes.


End file.
